lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Utilizador Discussão:Z0n3/Arquivo 01072007
Oi Desculpe atrapalhar :P é q eu sou novo no Lostpedia e c quiser ajuda pode falar =] to começando a pegar a programação valeu --Cury =] 14:13, 4 Abril 2007 (PDT) Sobre as traduções Relaxe, garoto. Você parece meio nervoso com todas essas mudanças. Eu traduzo por mim mesmo e depois faço a revisão. Infelizmente não tenho as 24 horas disponíveis, mas já dei uma revisada na parte em que traduzi e depois continuo o trabalho. PS.: Está faltando um acento agudo no i de Notícias, na página principal. Luizim 19:35, 31 August 2006 (PDT) ::Me adiciona aí no teu MSN pra gente ir dividindo melhor as coisas: luizim at luizim.net Luizim 19:35, 31 August 2006 (PDT) :::Yeap, pode adicionar! Luizim 19:35, 31 August 2006 (PDT) Msn Tipo... meu msn eh xxx podem adicionar tb... estou atualmente (quarta, 30 de agosto) trabalhando no Locke. --User:Scaico ::fernandoalvarez_jr@hotmail.com é o meu msn... Mas, só vou poder entrar nele apartir de sexta feira, ok?... no meu "perfil" aqui to colocando as seções em que estou colaborando. =] :::Pode me adicionar aí... rafaelfreixo@hotmail.com Eu fiz a maior parte da tradução do Sawyer, e pretendo fazer mais, assim que tiver tempo. Valeu. --User:Esragiv Dúvidas E aí cara, beleza? Então, ainda não tivemos contato direto, mas estou aqui trabalhando. Queria perguntar uma coisa pra você... pode entrar no MSN? arielhenrique@msn.com Abraços Arielhenrique Respondendo rsrs eu tou novo aqui e não usava algo pra traduzir a página além de me ajudar com as poucas palavras que não conheci. não se preocupa cara, não uso tradutores... se pode traduzir denovo se você quiser... mas vou continuar a traduzir tá bom? inté! --DBHatchMan 16:55, 2 October 2006 (PDT) Ei Felipe Oh, arrumei todas as teorias, coloquei todas na novas aba ali em cima dos: Personagens Principais, Secundários, de Flashbacks e os Outros. De todos os Locais, Entidades e Mistérios. E do portal Temas. Foi realmente mt trabalhoso, era mta coisa. mas enfim, desses ta pronto. dexo os episódios com vc. E ñ esquece da paradinha dos personagens de flashbacks ta? abraços, -- Olá Eu gostaria de ajudar, gostaria de colocar um portal sobre os livros de LOST e vi que tem muita coisa que pode ser atualizada, tal como animais vistos por FAITH no livro "Risco de EXtinção", outros personagens e mais informações sobre os que já esrtão na ilha. Posso fazer isso? Como?? Meu msn é kenno007@yahoo.com.br Aee xD Ei, mt massa essas parada dos vídeos deletados. Isso a galera q curte lost procura bastante. Pq eles ouvem alguma coisa sobre elas e não viram isso no programa, dai eles querem ver =]. Mas e ae, quando vai atualizar seus pers.? hehe Troquei a noticia hj viu =] abraço, -- Fico Feliz Fico feliz em te ver animado assim d novo felipe tomara q amanha vc esteja mesmo aki e a gente possa começar a terminar o nosso site =] pq sem um, ja n da certo =] abraçoooo,-- Fotos Ei Felipe, sobre aqueles outros 3 personagens que precisam ter fotos no Portal dos Outros. Aliás, sinceramente, não gostei que vc tirou o portal e o acoplou junto com o Portal dos Personagens Secundários. Não gostei mesmo. Mas enfim, aqui vai algumas fotos de alguns sites, ve ai: Ivan: http://www.losthatch.com/character_facts.aspx http://www.lostpedia.com/wiki/Ivan Jason: http://www.losthatch.com/character_facts.aspx http://www.lostpedia.com/wiki/Jason_%28Other%29 Aldo: http://www.losthatch.com/character_facts.aspx http://www.lostpedia.com/wiki/Aldo Ainda acho que precisamos do Charles Widmore no portal de personagens secundários: http://www.lostpedia.com/wiki/Charles_Widmore Coloquei alguns locais e entidades novas, traduzi o episódio novo, e vários personagens do flashback da Juliet e os atores tb. Tenta arrumar as fotos da Juliet, na página dela. E fazer isso que eu coloquei aqui. Abraços, -- Ei Além disso td ai em cima que vc PRECISA fazer, xD, eu quero perguntar algo. Porque quando eu faço alguma edição não aparece mais em mudanças recentes? to estranhando isso ja fiz algumas coisas e tals, da Mittelos, do Malcolm e não aparece, pq? -- Beleza Nem dah nada guri... é q eu sou novo aqui e to aprendendo a usar agora... mas vlw por ter redirecionado a pagina.. abração... Que bom te ver de volta Tomara que fique por ai um tempo.. ah, os dois novos sysops agradeçeram mt a oportunidade. e viu o q eu fiz td no portal videos? ateh coloquei ele na pagina principal, veja la, soh falta um item agora. abraços, -- Valeu!! Valeu! rs qnd eu vi nas predefinições, eu nao resisti.. rs []´s -- 05:37, 10 Março 2007 (PST) Músicas Ei Felipe, queria ver contigo se essa página aqui: Músicas não podia entrar no portal de mídias também? Ou vai entrar no de referências? E ah, ja estou mandando e-mail pro Carlos do Lost in Lost pra gente conversar. Abraço, -- 08:09, 1 Abril 2007 (PDT) Felipe Vi a parada do Ariel.. Achei certo..mas se tu fez com ele nada mais justo do que fazer com o Luzim também. E ei Felipe, quanto as atualizações..n coloque os parágrafos em ingles pra traduzir cara...a Priscila atualiza com as palavras dela e ela gosta disso e fica muito melhor. As únicas coisas que são colocados os parágrafos é o personagem principal do episódio e a lista de atores convidados..ta bem explicado isso na página de atualização...Por favor.. abraço, -- 07:13, 4 Maio 2007 (PDT) Recebida Felipe, recebi a notificação. Tá certo, não tenho tido tempo. Depois conversamos com calma. Só acho que a observação do Caio (aí em cima) está correta... não tenho tido tempo de editar nem de fazer política, né? Abração e até mais! Ariel Administradores Felipe, já fiz o texto, vou passar para o seu e-mail do msn. Leia ele e modifique o que achar necessário e coloque no site amanha de manhã..ok? A uma hora estou aqui. Abraços, -- 19:58, 6 Maio 2007 (PDT) Preciso de sua opnião e permisão Oi, eu fiz uma matéria só por diversão sobre Lost e achei que ficou legal. Gostaria que você desse uma olhada e disesse o que achou ok? Falta ainda uns toques finais mas acho que está bom. Caso você aprove, me indique uma categoria que eu posso colocar a matéria. Obrigado. Atualizando... em resposta à Mensagem do Z0n3 Beleza... Valeu cara, assim que você puder dá um olhada! =] OK!!! Obrigado pelo reconhecimento!! Abração!! --Carlos Alberto Valentim Jr. 14:41, 11 Maio 2007 (PDT) Objetos Ai cara, mt complicado..mesmo de fazer o portal Fiz do Desmond, Eko e Hurley e falta uma foto no do Hurley.. vo dexa pra ti ok? Cuido das atualizações.. melhor hehehe depois to ai pro capitulo e pro promo.. Abraço, -- 17:00, 9 Maio 2007 (PDT) Matéria Oi, eu fiz uma matéria só por diversão sobre Lost e achei que ficou legal. Gostaria que você desse uma olhada e disesse o que achou ok? Falta ainda uns toques finais mas acho que está bom. Caso você aprove, me indique uma categoria que eu posso colocar a matéria. Obrigado. --Carlos Alberto Valentim Jr. 14:41, 11 Maio 2007 (PDT) Personagens de Flashbacks Acabei todos já. Os que apareceram na 3ª temporada eu coloquei as fotos. Mas os da 1ª e da 2ª é contigo. Estão todos naquele esquema já. Falta colocar fotos nesses aqui: Portal:Personagens de Flashbacks/Sawyer Portal:Personagens de Flashbacks/Hurley Portal:Personagens de Flashbacks/Boone e Shannon Portal:Personagens de Flashbacks/Eko Portal:Personagens de Flashbacks/Ana Lucia Flw, -- 16:55, 20 Maio 2007 (PDT) Predef Contador cara... pra q td akele trabalhão na predefinicao contador? abrevia pow... codei rapidao aki um atalho prakilo e com os dias corretos.. qq coisa eh soh adaptar pra mostrar o "hj" e "amanha"... c precisar d uma mao, da um berro.. - - - }}}} + }}}} - - - }}}} + }} dias -- 20:38, 21 Maio 2007 (PDT) Fotos Oi Felipe, q q aconteceu?? Bem, esse final de semana teremos reunião hein..n esquece =] Mas ei cara, queria pedir com mta boa vontade que vc fizesse a montagem desses personagens q vou listar abaixo pra colocar no portal dos Outros: Bonnie Greta Ivan soh desses mesmo.. mt obrigado se conseguir e temos que ver se iremos criar um portal de personagens de flashforwards agora neh. Abraço..-- 16:29, 24 Maio 2007 (PDT) E ae E ae Felipe! to colocando a nova versão no ar... os links q estao comentados eh pq eu ainda nao preparei ou movi o novo conteudo... :) outra coisa... a gente tem acesso ao arquivo /skins/monobook/main.css?? c vc olhar as caixas d imagem, elas ficam com uma borda branca, e a maldita configuração tah nesse arquivo sem vergonha ahhaha abraços! -- 07:52, 6 Junho 2007 (PDT) Melhor da 3ª Temporada Ok...eu já estou fazendo a página de resultados. abraço, -- 10:03, 20 Junho 2007 (PDT) Pq? De boa vei... Vc andou mudando a minha página de usuário... Só queria saber pq? --BurtGC :Entaum valew! xD :Hehe.. --BurtGC Resultados das enquetes Cadê um link direto pros resultados Felipe? Pensei que vc iria colocar no sitenotice ou algo do gênero...pq não adianta eu ter feito pra ninguem ver né. Vlw, -- 09:18, 21 Junho 2007 (PDT) Para conversarmos melhor... Vc tm msn? Como vc ja dve ter percebido (obviamente) sou novo na Lostpedia e tenho mtas duvidas... Eu ja peguei o msn do Caio, e (se vc quiser, claro) queria o seu. Ok Flw... --*Burt GC* Dúvida... Aew... Sou eu... E eu tenho uma dúvida, como sou novo aki na Lostpedia... Um usuário pode por fotos pessoais de sua vida, como eu colokei na minha?? Vê lá dps, e me fla... Flw.. --*Burt GC* 20:41, 1 Julho 2007 (PDT) :Ok, entao... Ja decidi :Vlew, flw... --*Burt GC*